


Ad Augusta

by DoreyG



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Victory, Yay world conquering!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory feels better than she thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Augusta

Victory feels better than she thought it would, she reflects as she walks to her husband’s side; the less interesting bits will inevitably kick in soon, the idiots and the rebellions and the two of them colliding together with surprising regularity, but for now she just feels a smug feeling of safety coiling in her stomach, a glorious feeling of _warmth_ as she joins her arm with Augustus’ and rests her chin on his shoulder.

“I did it,” he says, as if marvelling, and then shakes himself; glances down at her with a smile on his lips, that same warmth in his eyes, “ _we_ did it, and now we’re never going to let go.”

She can only nod in agreement, and grin.


End file.
